


Family Planning

by JantoOwnsMySoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoOwnsMySoul/pseuds/JantoOwnsMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Jack are both 8 months pregnant and plan their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Planning

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of this drabble: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5245577/chapters/12308681  
> but it can be read as a stand alone fic.

Ianto sighed as he tried to manoeuvrer through the hub with his huge belly. The last 8 months had been hard, and with Jack pregnant too, he hadn't even been able to get any TLC. They were both massive and in the same situation. He tried not to think about how long since they'd actually had sex. The logistics had long been beyond even the Karma Sutra's help. Of course, they did still manage certain activities, which had kept them from getting too cranky about it.

Still, he wouldn't have it any other way. They would soon have two beautiful children to raise together and they had a wedding to plan as well. Jack had wanted to make if official before the kids were born, but Ianto had vetoed that immediately. No way was he going to marry the man of his dreams while looking like a beached whale. Plus, all of his hormones had been thrown out of whack. Jack's 51st century genes allowed him to adapt better to the pregnancy and he still looked amazing, even if it did seem like he'd swallowed a beach ball. No, their wedding would be perfect and their kids would be there. 

Ianto waddled back to the sofa, where Jack waited for him. Since the beginning of their third trimesters, no one had allowed them to move further than the toilet. It was boring, but they realized the others only had their best interests at heart. So Jack gave just orders, it was a bit difficult for him to get off the couch anyway. But Ianto tried to sneakily clean whenever everyone else was off on a mission. Which is where he'd been just now, because if he didn't do it, it just didn't get done. Even if he did look like he was about to pop. He managed to drop onto the couch moments before the alarm blared to announce the others were back. 

“That was close. You really shouldn't be doing that, even if they don't find out about it. I'd stop you if I was able to actually move.” Jack frowned at his partner. “I worry about you, you know. Even if I can't really show you at the moment.” 

Ianto placed a kiss on Jack's lips. “I know. But you know I can't just sit around doing nothing. At least you can give directions on the comms. I just sit here and twiddle my thumbs. I am careful. I wouldn't want anything to happen to this baby. I love both babies and you way too much to put myself in danger.”

“I love you and them too. I just feel so helpless at the moment. You know, in future, we'll make sure that we're not both pregnant at the same time. I really want to be able to spoil you and take care of you.”

Ianto's mouth dropped and for a moment, he resembled a fish. “In future? You think I'd want to go through this again? I'm leaving this to you from now on. You're better equipped and I'll do the spoiling, thank you very much.”

Jack's grin was blinding. “OK, deal. I don't care much which of us in pregnant, as long as we're together and happy.”

“Sounds like a plan then.” Ianto laid his head on Jack's shoulder and smiled to himself. His future was going to be brilliant. Filled with Jack and babies and love. He couldn't wait.


End file.
